The Decision
|Ketsudan}} is the twenty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 39th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Ukai is stuck deciding between Sugawara and Kageyama as the official setter, but Sugawara tells Ukai to pick Kageyama as the latter is better in terms of ability. Plot Karasuno High practices receives. Takeda and Ukai watch the members, noting that they even train during their breaks. Takeda asks Ukai what kind of team Nekoma High is, and Ukai replies that he doesn’t know much about their current members but in the past, they were great at receives. There weren’t any players with outstanding offensive abilities, but they had no gaps in defense; they had “flexibility”. Meanwhile, Nekoma wins a practice match against Tsukinokizawa High School (2-0, 25-21, 25-13). The opponents note that none of the players are geniuses at offense or defense, but they’re strong. Back in Karasuno, Ukai tells Takeda that he can’t decide on a setter. If he goes with ability, it would be Kageyama. Sugawara’s strength lies in his partnership with Asahi, but that connection is only due to the years they spent training together. Kageyama made use of almost all the spikers in just a month. Ukai states that if Kageyama can work well with Asahi in the practice match against Nekoma, then he will become the official setter. Takeda asks Ukai if he’s having so much trouble because he’s considering how Sugawara’s a third year. Ukai reveals that during high school, he was only a starting member once in all three years. His underclassman was injured and Ukai replaced him. However, since Ukai is now a coach, he can’t think like a player anymore. Sugawara watches Ukai from the side. After practice ends, Sugawara approaches Ukai and tells him that he wants Karasuno to win as many times as possible, even if that can only be achieved with Kageyama as the official setter. Daichi and Asahi eavesdrop from the corner, saying that they will give their best to win. As Hinata is leaving the bathroom, Sugawara stops him and gives him a list of hand signals that he plans to give to everyone later. Hinata agrees enthusiastically to practice with Sugawara. Elsewhere, the Nekoma players discuss if Karasuno has a female manager or not. Yamamoto asks Kenma about his opinion and the latter replies that he doesn’t care, but he’s kind of looking forward to the match. Debut * Sō Inuoka * Taketora Yamamoto * Yūki Shibayama Appearances * Keishin Ukai * Ittetsu Takeda * Kōshi Sugawara * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Asahi Azumane * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kei Tsukishima * Kiyoko Shimizu * Kenma Kozume * Tetsurō Kuroo Chapter notes Character revelations * Hinata lives in Yukigaoka. * Hinata has incredible stamina because he used to ride his bike through the mountain to get to his middle school; he still does that for Karasuno. * Riding a bike through the mountain to Karasuno should take 40 minutes, but Hinata somehow does it by 30. * When Ukai was on the Karasuno team, he was number 2 and was a setter. * Hinata is bad at studying through memorization. * Yamamoto is a second year wing spiker at Nekoma. * Inuoka is a first year middle blocker. * Shibayama is a first year libero. Trivia * Nekoma is staying at the training camp center at Karasuno Sougou Sports Park. * In the official English manga release this chapter is called "The Decision."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-4/12346 References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 4 Category:Chapters Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc